


A Box of Chocolates

by TheLadySif



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crushes, Curse Breaking, Curses, Digital Art, Drabble Collection, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Potion/Spell, Mistletoe, Nutcracker, One Shot Collection, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySif/pseuds/TheLadySif
Summary: One-shot stories/artwork collection





	1. Milk Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aziracrowley3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziracrowley3/gifts).



> After fretting about for a week with your prompt fellow mischiefmaker, I decided upon writing this short drabble collection for you! 
> 
> I call it my Advent Days of Sifki. I got the idea from those holiday advent chocolate calendars so each chapter will be different from the last! I also took this opportunity to work on some digital drawing so some chapters are just digital art!
> 
> Hopefully there will be one that you enjoy!  
> Cheers!  
> Your Mischiefmaker

"Follow me, Sif. I want to show you something," Loki whispered to her in the halls one day after he had snuck away from his tutor once again. He hadn't given her much choice when he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him as he navigated the castle corridors, keeping to the shadows and avoiding the paths that the guards took regularly. He pulled her into a room and closed the door behind them. 

"Loki, you're supposed to be in class and I'm supposed to be training!" Sif chastised him. 

Loki rolled his eyes, "I've already learned what they're teaching me and besides, I learned something truly incredible. You'll never believe it," He went to the widows and shut them quickly.

"This had better be good," she warned him.

"Just stay quiet and we'll be fine," Loki shot her a grin before turning around slowly. He conjured a case and set it on the ground between them. Sif peered inside and saw it filled with water. Loki took a deep breath before he whispered a spell and lifted the water out of the vase. He contorted its shape into a snake before making it slither in the air around them. 

"Really? Is that all?" Sif asked him, clearly unimpressed by the display. 

Loki shook his head before lifting the water snake into the air and spread it out so the ceiling was covered. "Watch this," Loki grinned before he whispered another spell.

Sif looked up and watched as a water droplet fell from above, but as it fell, it changed form until it was a small white fleck that landed on the tip of her nose. It was cold and melted instantly as it landed.

"Was that...?" She trailed off as more white flakes began to fall around them.

Sif looked up and watched as they fluttered through the air. She lifted her finger to one of them and watched a snowflake land for a moment before melting. Sif let go of the breath she was holding in and watched her breath fog in the steadily cold temperature that began to surround them.

She looked at Loki curiously. 

"Typically everything just turns to ice" Loki explained as he let a snowflake fall onto the back of hand.  "That's the first time I've ever made it snow." 

"It's beautiful, Loki." She looked back up and watched the snow fall around them. 

 Loki smiled to himself as he looked at her, "It is beautiful."


	2. Salted Caramel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frozen Love

 Sif pulled her scarf up to cover her nose as she pushed open a very cold door. She shivered as she looked at the ice covered room, stepping forward carefully not to slip as she began the trek to the source of all the ice.

She paused once as her footing slipped and took a moment to catch her breath, rubbing her arms as she tried to stay warm despite the plummeting temperature. The next time she stopped, she stopped as her chest ached once she took in the sight of the Prince.

He was laying in his bed, covered up to his chest with his blankets which were now frozen over. She could see the cursed magic spreading outwards from his hands on top of the blanket. What made her heart ache was that he had turned as blue as the ice around him. The Allmother said he had been cursed during their last expedition to Nilfheim. Sif vaguely remembered the journey due to an unforeseen separation of their group- the mountain side collapsed and had taken her and Loki well below their friends. She'd hit her head on the way down and blacked out but somehow Loki had dragged her back to the Bifrost site. Once they had returned, Loki had feigned tiredness and retired to his chambers. When she awoke the next morning and came to his chambers to thank him, she had found the room slowly turning into ice. The Allmother said the curse would spread more as the days passed until he was cured. The Allmother didn't know how to cure him but was looking in every available magical time to find one. 

Sif pulled the scarf down as she stepped closer to him.

"Good morning, Loki," she greeted him feeling the cold work it's way into her legs. "I came to see if maybe this was all a dream and you were awake now but clearly not." Sif bit her lip as she sat down, wincing at the ice crackling underneath her. "You would laugh at yourself if you could see you right now." She told him softly. "You look so peaceful- like you're dreaming. Your mother is doing everything she can to save you. I thought you'd like to know." She stood from the bed slowly. "I should go."

She turned and began to head back toward the door. She only made it halfway across the room before she turned back to look at him again.

_Were they ever going to break this curse?_ The ice in his room had spread to the other parts of the castle. It had even frozen over people in their beds just like Loki. It kept creeping and spreading, curling around everything it found. There was nothing but frozen ice left in its wake.

Sif turned back to face the door and took a step. Her boot slipped on the ice and she fell backwards, hitting her head on the ice. She groaned in pain and touched her head gingerly as she slowly sat back up. Her vision was blurry before her but she heard something as if someone was standing right before her.

_All curses can be broken with one thing, Sif._

Sif shook her head. It sounded like Loki, but that couldn't be right. He was asleep- cursed and frozen, wasn't he? 

_What is it, Sif? What can break the curse_ _?_

It sounded so real to her, so real and so close. 

_Do you still think curses are still fake? just a fairy tale?_

Sif narrowed her eyes as she tried to fix her vision. Fairy tales? She hadn't believed in all that since she was a child when curses were just parts of silly stories- those fairy tales that she was told. The damsel in distress always fell under some curse and some prince would have to come along and save them by breaking the curse. Sif pushed herself up slowly as vision came back. She looked around but everything was still the same. She looked back at the door again and the voice returned to whisper to her again.

_How does the prince break the curse in the fairy tale?_

Sif turned around and looked at Loki. She approached him slowly once again and sat beside him on the bed.

_It couldn't be this easy._ Sif reasoned. _It wasn't going to work._

Sif leaned down and pressed her trembling warm lips to Loki's stiff cold ones. She opened her eyes to see if it was working and stopped completely when she saw two green sparkling eyes staring back at her. She pulled back slowly as he sat upright slowly, cracking the ice away from him.

"What happened?" He asked with a raspy voice from disuse. 

"You were my damsel in distress and I saved you," Sif beamed proudly. Loki stared at her in confusion. "You were cursed. It was just something you would read out of a fairy tale."

"So you kissed me?" Loki inquired, raising an eyebrow and smirked at her. The smirk made her uneasy. "In the fairy tales, the curse is broken with  _true love's_ _kiss_ , Sif." Sif felt her cheeks warm up against her will. "So if you kissed me, it must be true love, right?"

Sif shoved him before running off to hide herself far away from Loki and his stupidly handsome smirking face.


	3. Chocolate Raspberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Potion

"I need a love potion," Sif demanded as she stood between Loki and the way into his study.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "What for?" He questioned, curious by her sudden demand.

"For its designed purpose, Loki. You're an alchemist among many other titles. Will you please grant me my request?" Loki scoffed at her request before pushing past her into his study. He made his way to the bookshelf and grabbed a book from the shelf before settling into a reading chair. "Please, Loki."  He glanced at her from his peripheral. Sif must be truly desperate to ask this request from him but a part of him wanted to see her beg him a tad more. 

"No, I'm unable to acquiesce your request." He answered as he flipped the page.

"You can't make a love potion?" She stepped away from the doorway to approach him. "Surely one of your books-"

"You misheard me, Sif," Loki licked the pad of his finger before flipping another page, "I said I am unable to... meaning not I can't, but I won't."

 "Please! Clive keeps hounding me day after day! I need him off my back!" She all but begged him again. Loki had to hide his smile at her predicament.

"And so a love potion will temporarily keep him infatuated with someone else? He'll only keep coming back if he's truly interested." Loki responded, trying to keep himself seemingly as bored as possible with her situation. This was a lifetime opportunity to make some terrific mischief.

"It''s not for him! He has to understand that I'm not interested in him," Sif sunk down in the reading chair across from him. "I've been trying to convince him that I'm infatuated with that new guard, Haldor, but he doesn't believe me."

Loki glanced at her over the top of his book, "Surely your infatuation with Thor would be enough..."

Sif crossed her arms with a huff, "I am so not interested in Thor. Besides, when I asked him and the Warriors Three to help me, they directed me to you." 

"Interesting," Loki mused as a devious plan concocted itself slowly in his mind. "You need help from me but what do I get in return?"

 Sif clenched her teeth before slowly saying the next sentence, "I'll owe you."

  _Bingo._

 Loki closed his book with a loud before turning to look at Sif, "You have a deal, my lady." 

 "You'll do it? Make me a love potion?"

 "Yes, of course. Anything for a favor from the Lady Sif." Loki hopped out of his chair before approaching one of his bookshelves and pulling on a book. The entire bookshelf swung around to reveal another room. Loki disappeared into the room and Sif stood to follow after him. The door closed behind her, slightly startling her but her warrior's resolve kept her from flinching. Loki had his back to her as he mixed vials and ingredients in a small silver cauldron. He carried on for quite some time before pausing to look back at her. An idea had sparked in his head but he wondered if it would be easy to pull off.

"There is one last thing, your potion needs." Loki turned and stepped toward her. His green eyes were absolutely sparkling with mischief making her uneasy, stepping away from him until she was almost against the revolving wall. Loki grinned devilishly as he continued toward her until there was only a small bit of distance between them. "It is imperative that you make this one hundred percent believable, Sif. If the effects of the potion are fought against by the drinker, it will seriously harm them. If you do not give into the effects, you could very well be paralyzed." Her heart started to pound away in her chest. "Do you think you can manage to let the potion take over your actions?"

"Yes, I can-" Sif answered right as Loki pulled a strand of hair from her head. "Ow!" He turned away from her and headed back to his station. Loki examined the strand between two fingers before dropping it into the cauldron. "Was that necessary?" Sif questioned, rubbing her head. 

"Absolutely." Loki replied as he cast a glance at her, but Sif looked away from him. He stirred the cauldron, taking it off the heat. He grabbed a ladle and a small vial. He poured the potion into the vial before handing it to Sif. "Your love potion."

Sif sniffed it cautiously, "It smells weird."

"That would be because it is a love potion." Loki explained to her simply, watching as she started to lean back against the entrance. He slyly reached behind himself to press the button under his desk that would open the entrance again. "You'll need to add the hair of the person you want to be infatuated with. Be highly careful with it. If you were to accidentally drink it without the other person's hair-"

"I won't drink it." Sif interrupted him, leaning back against the wall. She fell through the secret entrance as it opened _unexpectedly_.

Loki surged forward and glanced down at Sif to see the broken vial as well as the potions spilled all over her and the floor. "Didn't I say to be careful?" He pulled up her from the mess she had created, careful to hide his glee at her _misfortune_. 

Sif swallowed hard before nodding, staring right at him. "If I were to accidentally drink it without the hair of the other person?"

Loki let out a shaky breath, "If you were to accidentally drink it, you would be ten times more susceptible to the effects of the love potion and... you'd fall in love... with the first person you see."

Sif shoved him away from her, "No, not you."

"I told you to be careful!" Loki yelled back at her. "Be highly careful with it were my exact words."

Sif turned away from him, "No, no, no!"

"Don't worry, I think have an antidote around here somewhere," Loki lied as he ducked back into his study to pretend to grab the antidote.

Sif wanted to follow after him, almost instinctively. Sif turned around and slowly headed back to the chairs. She paused once she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around quickly. She bumped into Loki, not realizing how close he was to her. She heard the shatter before she looked down with a grimace at the floor. "Tell me that wasn't the antidote."

Loki bit his lip as he looked down at the shattered remains of the antidote. "That was the  _only_ antidote," Loki answered. 

Sif surged forward and buried her head against Loki's chest to hide her face.

Loki held up his arms and hands away from her, pretending to be embarrassed by her suddenness. This had to be the best day of his life. Not only had Sif come to him for help, but she was now currently in the middle of the effects of a love potion and by extension, in love with him because of it. The love potion's effects would last at least a week, maybe two weeks, but he could still make plenty of mischief from this new current situation. Oh what a scandal it would be if anyone walking by were to find Sif wrapped in  _his_ arms, pouring all of her affection onto  _him_. He gently, and carefully, wrapped his arms around the goddess in his arms.

"It will be fine, Sif," he tried to act reassuringly. "As long as you give into the effects of the potion, you'll be fine. It just means your plan will change a little." 

Sif looked up at him, desperately suppressing the urge to grab his face and kiss those irritatingly smirking lips. "You mean I have to pretend to be in love with you," 

 "Unless you want to be paralyzed and never fight again as the amazing warrior woman you are," Loki replied, "then, yes. You will have to pretend to be in love with me."

"Then, you will have to excuse my behavior, my prince, I will not be able to control myself around you." Sif quickly kissed him before he could say anything more.

 It was divine to be able to kiss him so freely. She had been planning this whole thing for a month now- the excuse, the love potion, the fake fall- and Loki had fallen right into her trap. She had been tired of him always glancing her way but never saying anything to her. The thinly veiled flirting/fighting with her had become predictable almost. He would gloat unbearably if Sif had outright divulged her interest in him first. So she had asked herself what would Loki do? The answer had been simple: trick her into confessing. She had decided to trick him instead. Of course, if she pretended to be under the effects of the love potion, she could profess her feelings for him outright without him ever realizing. Plus if he thought the effects of the love potion were wearing off and he was losing her, he would most likely slip up and confess his true feelings for her. Besides, he had already taken the bait. He could never resist the chance to have Sif owe him a favor. She knew him well enough that she predicated that he would most likely try mess with her plan in the first place. He would be too jealous of her taking a love potion to fall in love with someone else. He would, undoubtedly, try to get her to fall in love with him instead and predictably, he did.

Regardless of if she did or didn't swallow the love potion, her plan was going to work. She was glad that she didn't because she did want to be in control of how much she was going to be so overly in love with Loki. _Poor boy_. She was going to absolutely ruin him for anyone else. 


	4. Chocolate Almond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nutcracker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this digital drawing to work on figures in different positions as well as blending effects in the ice on the background.


	5. Truffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistletoe Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying out different styles as well as kissing poses!


	6. Mint Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Hurt/Comfort Modern AU

It had been tradition since Sif was eight that Christmas was spent at the Odinsons. Mostly it had become tradition because Sif's parents were always stuck working during the holidays and when Thor had found out she would be spending Christmas alone, he had begged his parents to let her come until they agreed. The tradition had stayed even after they had all graduated high school and after her parents had passed away following a tragic accident. She had been there the Christmas that Loki had found out he was adopted and stormed out of the house into the snow and Sif had been there every Christmas since then.

 It was always strange for her to see Frigga put out another setting at the table as if Loki would be back and everything would be fixed. She had been sitting at the table as Frigga finished the last bits of dinner when the doorbell rang. Sif stood, telling Frigga not to worry and she'd grab it. It was probably Thor anyways with his hands full. 

 She opened the door and her grin faded slightly. Present filled hands indeed, but not Thor's. It was strange to see him after so many years. He looked different but still familiar- almost like it hadn't been years since she had seen him last. She helped him inside, taking some of the gifts out of his hands. She couldn't help glancing at him over her shoulder as they carried the gifts to the tree or out of the corner of her eye when they sat back down at the dinner table. It was Loki, really truly Loki sitting next to her. She couldn't focus on anything else. Why had he come back? 

 "What have you been up to lately, Sif?" He asked her as he put some Christmas dip on a cracker.

 "New job, nothing fancy. Just something to pay the bills," she answered before taking a sip of her glass of wine. "What about you?"

 "Well, I moved back. I'm trying to find some place to settle into permanently but my apartment is fine until I find something I like," Loki began. "I adopted a cat from a shelter. She's a sweetheart but also a bit of a pig." 

 Their small talk continued until Thor arrived with his girlfriend and then Frigga called them all to dinner. They said grace before everyone dug in and caught up with what everyone had been doing over the last year or few years in Loki's case. Then it became present time after dessert. Thor was ecstatic as he handed Jane a giant gift wrapped box. Loki gave Sif a questioning look about the gift but Sif shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't know. As Jane opened box after box after box, Sif excused herself for a moment, heading outside to cool off from the crowded warmth inside. The front porch provided some protection against the falling snow and the cold. After a moment, she heard Jane squealing from inside and a moment later, the front door opened and closed. She looked over and saw Loki walk up next to her.

"How long has he been waiting to propose to her?" Loki asked her as he leaned against the railing. 

 "He's been planning it since last Christmas, I think," Sif answered as she wrapped her scarf around her a little tighter. 

 "And you ducked out because...?" Loki asked her slowly, holding back part of his question.

 "It just seemed more like a family thing. It's been so long since I first was invited over that Thor's always felt like a brother to me, you know? But I'm not family so I didn't want to intrude," Sif explained to him as she shoved her hands into her pocket and kicked the snow off the side of the porch.

 "I understand how you feel," Loki said quietly. Sif closed her eyes, wanting to shoot herself in the foot for forgetting such an important detail. "Frigga- Mother- She's been asking me to Christmas ever since I left but I always felt like if I came, I'd just be intruding on their Christmas."

 "They adopted you though. They wanted you to be part of their family," Sif argued as she looked at him. "They still do. Frigga's set a place for you every year just in case. I'm sure Thor is over the moon right now that you're here on the Christmas he proposed to Jane. I think I saw Odin slip an envelope into your stocking while everyone was distracted with their gifts." She placed her hand on top of his cold hand on the railing. "They care about you, Loki. They really do."

 Loki was quiet for a moment, staring out at the snow falling from the clouds. 

 Sif bit her tongue for a second before asking another question, "Why did you come tonight?"

 Loki swallowed hard before looking over at her, "Do you want the full truth?"

 Sif nodded slowly. 

 "She's sick. She hasn't told the rest of the family that. I could tell she didn't even want to tell me but she's talked to the Doctors and she probably won't be around next Christmas," Loki told her quietly and Sif looked back at the house as her heart ached in her chest. "She just wanted one last normal Christmas with the whole family before she gets sicker. I thought it a trick for a moment- just something to guilt me into coming back but then I realized I missed this. All of this- especially you, Sif. I just wanted a normal Christmas again."

 Sif felt her face becoming warm as she asked him, "Especially me?" She tried to play it cool but trying to keep calm and raise an eyebrow at him. Her voice probably betrayed her. 

 "Hey, come back inside! It's time for stockings!" Thor yelled at the two of them from the screen of the door.

 Sif hurried back inside with Loki behind her. She stomped away the snow on her boots as Loki hung up their coats. She glanced at him and he gave her a small smile before gesturing to the doorway to the living room. They were just about to enter when everyone had told to them wait a second. They both stared at them in confusion, looking down to see if they missed snow from outside somewhere.

 "You're under the mistletoe! You've got to kiss!" Jane exclaimed pointing at the little sprig of mistletoe above their heads. 

 Sif looked up above them, "What? That wasn't there-"

 "Kiss! Kiss!" Thor cheered at them, interrupting Sif. Loki rolled his eyes as everyone joined in the cheering.

 Sif glared at Thor until she felt a light peck on her cheek which caused a surge of heat to flood her face. 

 "Booo! That's not a kiss!" Thor yelled at them.

 "Not a kiss," Frigga repeated. 

Sif looked at Loki, who was also blushing furiously. He looked almost as red as a tomato. He caught her eye and whatever insult he was about to say to Thor died before ever even coming out of his mouth. He cleared his throat nervously, "If you don't want to, we don't have to-" 

Sif grabbed the sides of his face before he could finish and pressed their lips together. It was a dizzying experience that she closed her eyes to. She wanted fo blame the wine that evening but she'd be lying to herself if that was the reason why. She heard everyone cheer at her boldness and then Thor's surprise exclamation at Loki flipping him off. Sif pulled away from him, letting him go. She wasn't n'tnt sure if it was possibly but he may have blushed even more and had turned redder than before? Her face felt incredibly hot as well. 

The mistletoe was undoubtedly planned as was forcing them to sit together on the couch. Both of them acutely aware of how close they were now. Frigga passed out the stockings as was tradition. Much of what was inside the stocking was tradition as well- a bag of candy, some cash, a pocket knife or mini flash light and then a smaller personal gift. Sif pulled out a small wrapped box from inside her stocking. The gift tag saying it was from Loki. She could see him looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She opened the box to see a set of red ruby earrings inside and she looked up at him. 

"They're to match your mom's necklace. You wear it every Christmas so I thought you'd like some earrings to match it. I thought it was a better gift than the heated blanket I got you," Loki explained to her. 

"You... You're wonder- I mean they're wonderful," Sif stuttered feeling the blush creep back up once again.

 "Merry Christmas, Sif," Loki said to her with a smile, reaching for her hand and squeezing it gently


End file.
